Shattered
by tinkyrae
Summary: One shot about how words hurt. Enjoy. Mature for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"You treat me like I'm _fucking infantile._ "

 _'Woah! Infantile?'_ That was a new one. She almost gave him credit for using the word correctly, but this was not the time or the place. Keeping her wits about her, her brows slightly raised as her lips purse. _'Keep it cool, don't feed on the emotions.'_ Her pace quickened as she followed the infuriated Changeling.

At this point Raven didn't even know what had started the fight but thanks to her cold demeanor and harsh criticism, she had managed to push all of his buttons. So pulling out the immature card during a fight was not really a way to defuse the problem and now she felt guilt rush through her body. She kept her head low only peeking up a few times to see his shoulders were taunt and erect. As they moved down the busy city sidewalk she briefly wondered if people could notice that there was something was awry with the pair.

They cross the intersection and she sped up finally catching his swaying arm. Wrapping her long thin fingers around his wrist she did her best not to look hurt when he pulled away from her. He tread forwards until he came to the comic book shop. He spun around so quickly that she nearly ran straight into his chest.

"Since I'm such a _child_ , I guess I'll go find something more worthy of my time."

"Gar, would you just-"

She stopped as he let out a deep huffing growl. Blinking she didn't know what to think as he took a step back and raked his hand through those green strands. His face twisted in defeat and for a moment she thought finally the "s" word would grace his mouth.  
 _  
"I think we should break up."_

And just like that every thing became silent. He had fixed his gaze to the gold raven pendant, that hung from her neck. The same one he had given to her for her birthday, and she had worn ever since. He might as well have placed cotton in her mouth as her stomach fell to the floor. So many thought and emotions rushed over her as her amethyst eyes gleamed up at him.

It was just a small spat. A minor one compare to the one where she threw him into a wall. At least that's what she thought, how did this spin out of control so quickly? Her heart was beating against her rib cage as she peeled her eyes off him. They had been through so much and just like that he was going to just let her go just like that?

As she took a step back she realized she was shaking her head. Finally involuntary her words did find their way out and she didn't do anything to stop them. "You're a fucking asshole! After everything? Going to Chile and making love on the beach? Meeting Rita and Steve? I mean so little to you that you can just throw me away like I'm nothing? What we are is nothing?"

His face darken a nice deep red, before his ears dropped an inch. "I just can't do this anymore..." Once more she was shaking her head. Angry tears and broke from the damn and cascaded down her curves of her cheeks.

"Can't do what anymore Garfield? Be specific." Her hair had fallen and was casting a shadow on the left side of her face making her look dark and threatening. He seemed to have lost all power of speech as he simply stared at her feeling like the dirt beneath their feet. "You can't be my friend anymore? You can't kiss me anymore? You can't fight with me? or You can't _fuck_ me anymore?" Shame burned on his face as he got the courage to look into her eyes. Her bright purple amethyst were now a dark purple with a red ring around the outside.

"Rae I-"

"No, don't you fucking dare, You're right about one thing you can't do _that_ anymore." She spat and turned on her heel. She took two steps before stopping and cocking her head slightly. Her hair fell forward so he couldn't see her face but he heard her loud and clear.

"I loved you, you asshole."


	2. Fix

_**AN: Back by popular demand. Enjoy my friends.**_

Never in the young mans life did he feel lower, than that point. He had lived through a killing disease, had his entire body changed from a small bright blonde blue eyed tan child to everything color of the grass. He had lost his parents, been an orphan, struggled with his own identity, fought vile villains. He lived through countless fires, carnage, five bullets, sixteen knife wounds, and two apocalypses. He was nearly twenty he had dealt with more heart break more people deal in their entire life time.  
 _ **  
...But...**_

Nothing came close to the feeling he felt as he watched the love of his life, speed down the street on that warm sunny day. His entire being was slowly being crushed from the inside out and nothing could unglue him from that spot on the sidewalk. _**'I think we should break up.'**_ Where the hell had that come from?! It wasn't anything he had planned to say at all. In fact if you would have told that same man that very morning as he rolled out his girlfriend's bed, the same bed he, the night before had made love to her on, that he would have have broken up with said girlfriend... He would have straight died of laughter.

So why had he said it at all? He wasn't even entirely sure. It was a waterfall, a cascade of words, vomiting from his damn big mouth and before he could even scoop them all back in there they were. Laid all out for pretty much of all of Bakers street to hear. God what he'd give to have Warp's suit right then. He would go back ten minutes, back to the screaming match they had in the middle of the coffee shop. He would have say so many different things. He would have paused listened to the words coming from her mouth. He would have stopped turned around and kissed her right in the open in front of everyone despite the fact that she'd kill him later for it.

He would have not let his anger fester until it was spouting out of control without his permission or even conscious awareness. But not all the magic in the world would be able to fix the damage that was done. He just stood there, mouth agape staring at her not saying a damn word because magically when he needed his voice box is when it decided to take a vacation. Her words hung in the air like sharp daggers digging deep into his skin.  
 _  
'You can't be my friend anymore?'_

God if any one knew how over time she had become one of his true best friends. It was just one of many reason why he had loved her. It was because it didn't matter what he was thinking, feeling, or saying she was there. He could make the outlandish remarks and she be quick to offer her own idea. He adored that no matter how strange the thought, she never made him feel less that a extraordinary. That was the one thing he took for granted everyday. Not only was Raven the one who understood everything about him, she was the only one that didn't judge him for anything. How many people could say that with their relationships? Oh not only do I have the greatest girlfriend, I also have a best friend. He loved spending his time with her. In fact most the time he hated not being with her.

 _'You can't kiss me anymore?'_

Kissing Raven was never the same. It was always different depending on what was happening or what she was feeling. He was always surprised when she would kiss him first because those kisses were the best. He relished in the feeling of her lips. The perfect size and shape and she never seemed to have bad breath either. Perks of being a demon she'd say. "I always taste sinful." Which actually was the goddamn truth. She tasted like heaven and sin all combined into one. So once again he was racking his brain trying to figure out why he would ever not want to kiss her.  
 _  
'You can't_ _ **fuck**_ _me anymore?'_

He shuddered at that last one. It may have started out that way, exploring each other's bodies and getting to to finally indulge on that craving lust, but truth be told, he had stopped fucking her a long time ago. No, every time they were together, they were together for love. He made love to her. Each and every single time he gave a part of his soul to her.

"What have I done?" He cried as his head fell into his hands. As the clouds darken over head and the first signs of rain moved down to his face he groaned, everything in his body churned and seemed to wince in pain. Part of his soul just walked out of his life. Leading to the biggest mistake of his life.

 **Fix.**

It was sharp shooting pain as it ricochet through out his body. The Beast. He was sure of it. It was angry as the monster, seemed to know that it's mate was upset and potentially never going to be his again. A soft growl escaped his mouth as he sped down the same path he had taken before. . **MEND**. Fix. His nail dug deep into his skin leaving deep long cuts into his hand. He knew that the damage he had caused needed to be fixed and the only way he could do it was confessing his heart. So he began sprinting down the street ignoring looks of strangers and then when he didn't think he could go any faster he morphed into a hawk and flew high up into the air. His destination was in mind as his heart pounded so loud in his ears.

 _..FIX._

* * *

Raven was distraught. Sitting at the foot of her bed by all counts one would say she looked fine aside from the tears streaming down her face, but on the inside she was anything face blank emotionless. While emotions were screaming so loud it was impossible to identify which was which. She moaned softly as another book zoomed across the room and slammed into the wall. Then a small glass elephant Jinx had bought for her shattered into a million pieces. This only made her cry harder. Her body felt broken and she couldn't gather any straight thoughts. She just kept going back to the words that he had confessed. Break up. BUT Break up for what purpose? What had driven to him to feel this way?

Everything had been perfect. Or at least that's what she had thought. Believed with her entire being. She wished she could have stopped her scrutiny for two seconds, if that had would have changed the outcome of today...

but if he had really felt that way? He must have. Men had a way of hiding things which seemed so strange considering she was an Empath and it was damn near impossible to hide anything from. A small hiccup escaped her body looking through tear filled eyes. "Oh why did I let my guard down?" She whispered.  
 ** _  
Bang. Bang. Bang._**

She jumped surprised at the noise, but it took less than a second for her to know who was on the other side. "Leave me alone Garfield." She cried.

"Raven." Came his gruff muffled voice. She glared at the door as more books threw them off her shelves. "Please I need to talk to you."

"GO AWAY!" She screamed this time. Parchment flew out of her desk swirling in paper tornado.

"No!" He barked back. "God, just let me in." He pounded on the door. Raven huffed anger now making it's way to the surface, but before she even stood he was there. Standing in the doorway, he must have use his powers to break in.

"GET out." She hissed. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you." He wore a anguish look upon his face as he fought with everything in him to not start his own flood of tears. He took a step only to have a book come hurtling towards his head.

"Raven." He whimpered like a lost cat. She turned and red slits glared at him. He deserved it he knew it but everything inside him kept saying fix. This can't be the end. "Raven please, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She questioned throwing her arms in the air. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have known not to waste my time." Her sharp tongue once again lashing at him leaving small cuts into him.

"No, I'm sorry for what I said, I truly didn't-"

"DON'T YOU DARE." She screeched. "Don't say you didn't mean it because if you didn't mean it no way in hell would it have ever come from your mouth."

He let out a defeated sigh. Before looking up at her bright red face, all because of his doing. That was when his own emotions got the best of him. He had caused this all, the one thing he had promised to never do, and he carelessly had broken everything.

Shattered it into a million pieces.

He licked his lips before gathering all the courage his body could muster. "Raven, I can't explain why the words came out like they did. I never once in the past eight months have thought about breaking up. The only excuse I have is that I let my anger get the best of me." She was still glaring at him but hot tears now were brimming over her eyelids. "It took me a total of three seconds to realize that what I had said was completely and utterly stupid and the most infantile thing I've ever said. I just..." He sighed once more grabbing his hair with his right hand. "The truth is I'm so fucking in love with you that most of the time I'm in over my head." Just like that all the things in the air dropped to the ground and all that was left was still silence. One that would shake you to the very core.

"I screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me because I was frustrated and I just want to be a good enough for you. I want you to see me as a smart, handsome guy. Because I know I'm not anything one of those guys. I'm a child. You fell in love with a child who is stuck on video games, and comic books. AND the only reason I know the word infantile is because you called me two years after the team joined, I looked it up."

Raven was now doing everything to hold in her sobs. _'Stupid Stupid man,'_ she thought, _'why can't you see that you are smart and handsome to me?'_

"I came here to tell you I want to fix it. I wish I could take back this whole entire day because if I would have known..." He stopped his breath coming out short. "If I would have know my fucking mouth would cause me to loose the one woman that I've never cared more about in my entire life then I would have never even gotten up." He looked at her bedroom carpet. "I just need you to know I will spend everyday trying to make up for the mistake I made today." He watched as she moved closer to him, her cloak suddenly becoming a towel for his wet cheeks.

"I don't know how we will be okay after this." She whispered. "I just can't get over the fact that you said you can't "do" this anymore."

"I know. I..." He groaned only lowering his hand because he didn't want to reach out to her just yet, it had to be her idea. "I'm not asking for you to trust me or even to let me be back where I was before. I just want to be on the road to fixing it." He replied. She stared at him for a long time. He knew she was stiffing through his emotions picking which one was worth mentioning. Finally she said something that sent butterflies straight into his heart.

"You ever say those words again, I'm going to assume you mean it." He let out a giant sigh of relief before pulling her into his arms. He laid his cheek on the top of her head and just soaked in the feeling of her warmth. She let him hug her for a long time before too was wrapping her arms under his and around his back. She pressed her face into is shoulder pressing her, fear, doubt, confusion, pain, and relief all into him. She knew he'd feel a bit dizzy from it, but if he did he didn't mention a word.

"I love you Raven." He confessed in a low voice.

"I want this to work, Garfield."

Once again he felt the animals stir under his skin. Fix... He took a deep breath his chest pushing into hers. "It will Rae."


End file.
